


While the Cubs Are Away

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [15]
Category: Brienne Tarth, Game of Thrones (TV), jaime lannister - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Babysitting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jaime is Horny, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexting, Sexy Times, Smut, Vaginal Sex, brienne is horny, nanny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new nanny gets the cubs out of the way for some Jaime and Brienne time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While the Cubs Are Away

All characters by George RR Martin.

I own nothing and know nothing.

 

Beginning this week, the twins had decided, without consulting either parent, that they would wake up at the crack of dawn, demand to be fed, burped, and played before their morning nap. Feeding was the easiest part. When it was Brienne’s turn, she only had to lift her shirt or unbutton it. Jaime did it with a bottle. Their little warriors were cooperative here, easily latching on to nipples. It was playing with them until they fell asleep again that drove the Lannister couple crazy.

 

It was Jaime who fell asleep slumped against the crib, lulled by the colourful dragons and the music from the mobile while Brienne, having little control of her arm, accidentally threw a stuffed padded ball too hard at Jeremy Tyrion. She was horrified and Jeremy Tyrion’s cries of distress were her punishment. Andrew Galladon, because he didn’t feel his mother was sorry enough, joined in.

 

By the time either Jaime and Brienne managed to get the twins to sleep, the sun was high up and it was time to go to work. Here, Jaime took full advantage of owning a third of the company—he could report to work later. Brienne, who used to like starting the day early until sleep became a luxury, had swatted away his hands at first when he clung hard to her to prevent her from leaving the bed. He had to remind her that she didn’t have class until nine-thirty, and they had an hour to themselves.

Of course, Brienne thought that having an hour to themselves meant some sexy times. They had done nothing but kiss and rub each other with hands these last three months, each unable to summon even the slightest will for one of their marathon fuckfests. Her breasts were sore from feeding but they also hurt from not having been. . .played by Jaime.

The doctor said they could have sex now and her cunt really missed his cock stretching her.

Jaime used that hour in the morning to sleep with his face pressed against her neck, his arms and legs manacles on Brienne’s body. Sometimes, he would squeeze her breast and she found herself holding her breath, anticipation spreading a soft, pink flush across her cheeks. But her husband, who loved to brag about a lion's endurance, seemed content to have his hand under her shirt.

 

 

“Brienne, I was wondering if I could take the twins out this afternoon? It’s almost fall so it’s not too warm.”

The suggestion came from the nanny, Sansa Stark one morning, while Brienne was readying things for the twins before leaving for work. Jaime was still in their bedroom getting dressed.

“We won’t be out long,” Sansa quickly added because Brienne didn’t answer right way.

Sansa had been a month ago to take care of the twins during the day. It was Jaime’s idea to get a nanny, of which Brienne was resistant at first. Though she lost her mother young, Brienne grew up with a lot of family. Granted a lot of them were uncles but she knew it gave Selwyn security that it was family looking after his child when he was away on another tour of duty. The Lannister children, meanwhile, grew up with an army of nannies and staff to see to their every need and to ensure that none of them got within ten feet of Tywin’s office. It was nannies who signed their report cards, attended parent-teacher conferences and nursed them through the night when sick. But as Jaime pointed out, miserable as his childhood was, he wasn’t screwed-up.

“Oh?” Brienne said. “So having a huge ego is normal?”

“Fucking right it is,” Jaime told her, chuckling. Then, turning serious, he said, “We’re working, Brienne. You have a dissertation to finish, teaching and administrative duties, a husband. I have a job that’s as demanding, of which among my daily responsibilities is money keeps coming in. Are you telling me one of us should take a year off from work to raise our children?”

“No, of course not. You love your work, Jaime—“

“And you’re so close to a PhD. I wouldn’t allow it either even if you offered.”

Gods, life with Jaime was like unwrapping an endless, wonderful gift, Brienne thought, looking at him with love shimmering in her sapphire eyes. “And if I want to?”

He shook his head. “I know you’ll hate yourself after a while. And you’ll hate me for letting you. I can’t have you hating me, wife. Even if you want to, even if you threaten me with bodily harm, I will still put my foot down.”

Half a dozen applicants trooped to their apartment. In all of them Jaime and Brienne found unforgivable flaws.

Talisa, from Volantis, was soft-spoken and a sweet girl but smelled musty and something funky. Brienne was convinced she got high just from smelling Talisa. She scared Jaime with her long, braided armpit hair.

Osha, with purple hair and black eyes, came off as a little too intense. She was working on a poetry collection called Wildling and said that she could look after children but she didn’t want to hear any crying. Brienne and Jaime crossed her name off the list.

Loras Tyrell, who turned out to be the younger brother of Tyrion’s girlfriend, came with great qualifications. He was a double major in Psychology and Early Childhood Development, had a Master’s in Education, and had a long list of references. It had the names of famous Westerosi personalities—Daenerys Targaryen and Khal Drogo, the fashion designer and the frontman of the hugely successful rock band Drogon, the enigmatic, somewhat creepy CEO of Flayed Man Records Roose Bolton and his wife Walda, to mention a few.

Loras was charming and the twins took to him easily, gurgling and giggling and playing with his curls. Jaime frowned at how Brienne was looking at him, with her eyes more sapphire-like than ever, and a smile. As if she wanted to have _his_ children.

The Stranger will take me first before that happens, he vowed, crossing Loras Tyrell off the list.

Brienne glared at him. “He was wonderful!”

“I’m the only man you’ll look at like that, wife.”

“What! I wasn’t looking at him—“

“Oh, please! You looked as if you’d die to serve your ovaries to him on a gold platter. May I remind you that I’ve dibs on your ovaries and only _I_ have dibs.”

“You’re unreasonable,” she grumbled.

The next applicant was a woman named Pia. She was wearing a tight t-shirt and was clearly braless. Brienne elbowed Jaime on the ribs when the girl left because his green eyes still looked glazed over.

“Ow,” he muttered, rubbing his side.

“Definitely not her,” she said.

Jaime’s eyes cleared. “What was wrong with her? She was great!”

“She’s an actress and said her schedule is unpredictable. If you had been listening rather than ogling her breasts you’d know.”

“I wasn’t!”

“Jaime, the only woman who will not wear a bra in this household is me and it’s only _my_ tits you’ll be looking at!”

He grinned and winked at her. “Done and done. My cock is yours.”

They were about to give up on when Sansa Stark came along.

Sansa Stark looked like the pre-school teacher children flipped over. Her hair was a thick auburn, her eyes big, gray and friendly. She dressed in candy colors, often with prints of flowers or singing birds. She spoke in a clear, confident voice. Jaime, his ears detecting that familiar enunciation, asked if she went to Vale Prep. Sansa confessed she did.

“But only because my father’s the headmaster there,” she said. “We’re not rich at all. Comfortable but not rich.”

She had an older brother, a younger sister and two more brothers. She also had two nieces and a nephew. She graduated with a degree in Economics, with honors, and wanted to save up for grad school. Brienne and Jaime were impressed with her other credentials. Certified First Responder. Lifeguard Certificate. She also attended seminars on child care and development, was a candy striper and worked at Illyrio Assisted Living, a retirement community for the aged.

Similar to Loras, Jeremy Tyrion and Andrew Galladon took to her immediately. It was probably how the sun played on her red hair, Brienne thought, watching as Andrew Galladon played with it. Jeremy Tyrion, for once, seemed content to be just held.

There was no question as to who got the job.

 

 

Sansa was a godsend, in Brienne’s opinion. The girl was patient with the twins, seemed to never run out of ways to keep them entertained. Most of all, she was reliable. Not the sort to have guests over during her work and that was comforting for the Lannisters didn’t like the idea of strangers in their home, even if it was admitted by someone they knew.

Right now, the twins were in their cots in the living room, gurgling and giggling while Sansa changed them.

“Sure, that would be wonderful,” Brienne told Sansa. “I’ve been wanting to take them out myself but couldn’t seem to find the time.”

Sansa smiled. “My mother’s the same. Always telling us she couldn’t find the time but somehow, she always does. You will too, don't worry.”

“Who always does?” Jaime asked, entering the kitchen. He held his necktie in one hand. “Wife, could you help me with this?”

Brienne got up from the chair and took the tie from him. “We were just talking about Sansa’s mother,” she said, indulging in not-too-innocent caress of his broad shoulders before taking the tie from him and draping it towards the center of his neck.

“Sansa wants to take boys out and I’ve been meaning to but couldn’t make the time.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Jaime said, raising his head the better for Brienne to check her progress with the tie. He regretted the barriers of fabric between them. He’d much rather be wearing only skin and her touch. “When would this be?”

“This afternoon,” Sansa said. “Maybe around four.”

“Four sounds fine,” Jaime said. He turned his attention back to Brienne, who was serious about knotting his tie right. Her straw-blond hair was almost to her shoulders now. She looked good but he missed her short hair. He loved seeing the curve of her neck, or her bare nape, a sure, tempting target for his lips.

“Yes,” Brienne added. “Four sounds fine.”

She finished knotting his tie then looked at him in the eye.

“What do you think?” She asked, still holding the tie. “Husband?”

“Perfect,” Jaime said.

 

 

All day, Brienne had been thinking about their empty apartment come four o’clock. She regretted not giving Jaime a signal or even telling him that they should take advantage of it. He had a big presentation today, which explained his nervous fingers unable to knot his tie properly. She didn’t like to distract him when he had a lot of things in mind.

So she lectured on autopilot, answered questions for an upcoming paper, went to her afternoon meeting with her chairperson and then saw her thesis adviser for some revisions on her dissertation. By the time Brienne thought to look at her phone, it was a quarter to four and she only remembered the device because she was looking for a snack stashed in her bag, if possible. Her lunch was a palmful of walnuts and coffee. Hardly nutritious. Far from substantial.

While making notes on a student’s paper, she called up the messages. They were all from Jaime.

2:00 p.m. Husband: Wife?

2:10 p.m. Husband: Wife, I forget you’re in class. Text or call me asap.

3:00 p.m. Husband: Call me? Maybe?

3:10 p.m. Husband: Clearly you’re too busy. 

3:12 p.m. Husband: Maybe I’m sleep-deprived but that talk about the nanny taking the boys out later, the way you touched me and then looked at me.

3:12 p.m. Husband: did I miss something?

3:15 p.m. Husband: Did I miss it and you’re angry that’s why you’re silent? I don’t like you silent wife. Tell me what’s wrong. I’m sure I fucked up but you tell me why and how and I will apologize. And mean it. And make up for it

3:17 p.m. Husband: I swear it.

3:25 p.m. Husband: Seven fucking gods. You were telling me something! The apartment will be empty at 4!

3:30 p.m. Husband: Sleep deprivation has addled your poor husband but call me. Wife, I want to fuck you and live in your cunt for days. Why won’t you fucking call me? I’m going home. I’d better see you there and if not you’ll pay. You’ll pay wife and I WILL COLLECT.

3:32 p.m. Husband: A Lannister always pays her debts.

 

 

 

Jaime arrived in the apartment at 3:50 p.m. He had paid the cab driver double as well as tip to ignore all red lights. He simply flung a couple of bills towards the front seat. The driver grinned as he counted them. Two hundred dollars.

Jaime unlocked the door, listened for any telltale baby sounds or Sansa singing but nothing. Still, he made sure, calling Sansa and receiving no answer. A peek in the twins’ room showed it empty. Hell, their pram wasn’t in the living room. They were out.

He ran to the master bedroom, where he kicked away his shoes, threw off his jacket, tore off his shirt. It was a fight getting his necktie off, Brienne had knotted it too securely, and another fight with the buckle of his belt. But finally, he was free. He dove under the sheets, remembered his boxers, yanked them off and tossed it away.

It had been so long since they had sex. Jaime missed it, especially missed the intimacy it entailed. He loved the knowledge that licking Brienne behind the ear made her clutch him and gasp his name. He loved that with her, he discovered the back of his knees were fucking sensitive, that when she traced little kisses along the crease of his groin it was a battle not to come right away.

Jaime was remembering an afternoon two years ago, coming home to find Brienne bent under her desk reaching for a fallen pen, her pants taut across her firm buttocks, when he heard the familiar trod of footsteps in the apartment.

He sat up, resisting the urge to call on Brienne. Instead, he leaned against the pillows and stacked his hands behind his head.

When the door open, Brienne’s mouth fell open.

“Jaime,” she managed to say, blushing.

He grinned. “Took you long enough. Now get naked and come to your husband.”

Brienne’s laugh was silver bells as she yanked off her sweater, ripped open her blouse. No bra, thank the gods, Jaime thought, groaning. Despite being heavy with milk her breasts were still small but her nipples looked pinker than ever, and bigger. He licked his lips as more of his wife’s moonlight skin was revealed. She growled when her pants refused to snap open, gave it a hard yank before it yielded to her strong hands.

Wide hips, lean, muscled thighs, strong legs. Between them was the narrow triangle of her sensible yet so very sinful-looking white cotton panties. Jaime’s mouth watered as he scented familiar vanilla and peaches coming from between her legs. When she stepped out of her panties, his eyes almost crossed at the goddess standing before him.

Pregnancy had softened the hard angles on Brienne’s body but gods, he wanted her more than ever. He held out his arms to her and Brienne, breathing his name again, flew towards them.

“I missed you,” she whispered between fevered kisses, their teeth colliding, tongues tangling, mouths open to take as much of the other in. “Jaime. Jaime. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Brienne,” he groaned against her lips. Their hands were desperate to map each other’s skin. Brienne caressed the hard muscles of his shoulders, moaned as the crisp hairs of his chest tickled her palms and her sensitive breasts. Jaime fisted his hand around her hair, pulled it back, arching her toward him. He licked her from throat to the valley between her breasts, where she smelled of milk and vanilla.

“Jaime, please,” she pleaded as he tightened his fist around her hair and pulled her into a deeper bow.

“I want you so much,” he said, wrapping his lips around a swollen nipple. He sucked and licked it and Brienne clutched his head to her breast as a wet, white bead bloomed from the tip of her nipple. Growling, Jaime clamped his lips around it and suckled, filling the room with his hungry, wet sounds.

“ _So fucking sweet_ ,” he whispered before suckling again, flooding his mouth with her milk.

By the time Brienne fell on her back on the bed, milk had begun to leak from her other breast. Jaime lapped it up too, and with his fingers rotating around her clit the sensation was too much, _it was too much._

Milk flowed in thick streams down her chest, to her stomach, mingling with the honey running between her thighs. Jaime’s merciless fingers made click-clacking sounds as they pushed in and out of her sopping cunt. Too much. _Too good._

Brienne was a throbbing mass of sensation. “Jaime, please. I can’t. _I can’t._ “

But Jaime simply tightened his mouth around her nipple, his fingers pushed deep in her cunt. Brienne gasped as if lashed, her body slamming against his and shaking. His name was strangled gasps from her throat, her want for him uttered in broken sentences. The only thing she finished saying was she wanted him all the time. And his cock, hard and pushing against her thigh, oh gods, she wanted it, she wanted him, _please_. He had to take her. He had to have mercy on his wife and take her, _take her hard_.

“I want your cock,” she cried out, gripping his head so hard Jaime thought he’d be a few hairs short afterward.

He tilted his head and her hands fell away, limp and heavy.

“Not yet,” he whispered, looking up from her breasts.

His eyes were feral and Brienne felt her cunt flutter. A whimper issued from her lips and his grin promised a carnal death.

“Didn’t I tell you I intend to collect?”

 _“Oh my gods.”_ Tears sprang from Brienne’s eyes as his mouth and fingers pulled her to another realm of intense sensation. She would have held on, she would have but it had been _so long_ and it was too good.

Brienne shrieked as she felt an electric whip crash on her body, followed by a white light that flashed right into her eyes. Jaime removed his mouth from her breasts, licking her warm, sweating chin and throat, still keeping his fingers buried deep in her cunt as she rippled and shook against him.

Bless the Seven, Jaime thought, watching his wife ride the wave of orgasm. She’s astonishing. She was breathtaking.

 _And only I will get to see it._ As it should be.

Brienne was still panting when she felt Jaime pushing her legs wide apart. She could feel her cunt still tightening, milking phantom fingers that weren’t there, _a cock that wasn’t there_. Still too weak to even raise her head and look at her husband, she could only feel as his tongue dipped between her folds.

Sweat, milk and honey had rendered her dark, straw-blond girls to an almost burnished gleam, almost like gold. Jaime feasted on the succulent pink treat before him, his nose bumping against her stiff clit, his tongue pushing as deeply as possible to taste her secret flavour. His head swam at the thick scent of her come, her sweat, vanilla and he wanted to get drunk on it, wanted to keep his tongue in her. He loved sweets, but nothing came close to how much he loved his wife’s sweet, very wet, very tight cunt. This cunt brought his children into the world. If only it were possible to spend his life on his knees worshipping her with his tongue, he would. _Oh, he would._

“Jaime. _My Jaime,_ ” Briene moaned.

“Again,” he whispered. “Sing me my name, Brienne.”

So she did.

 

 

Their afternoon exertions had put Brienne right to sleep, much to Jaime and his cock’s regret. He wasn’t that disappointed—although his cock thought the exact opposite. He drew the blankets over her shoulders, kissed her on the nape of her neck and got dressed. 

His watch at their dresser said it was almost five in the afternoon. He winced as he pushed his cock into his jeans and groaned when he zipped up. He skipped the underwear, though it chafed but at least, it didn’t make him so hard. As he pulled on a t-shirt, his eyes softened at the sight of Brienne sprawled on her stomach. 

It would never stop giving him immense satisfaction that only he could fuck her to exhaustion.

When he padded into the living room, Sansa was sitting on the couch, giant headphones jammed on her ears, a book on what appeared to be about third world economics and hunger in her hands. 

Jaime paused, wondering how long the nanny had been around. He felt his face grow warm as he took in her headphones again, which were practically the size of breakfast Danish. If it had been Brienne standing where he was, she’d never be able to look at their nanny again. Jaime straightened up. That’s what husbands were for. They would always take the bullet for their wives. 

“Sansa,” he said, hoping he sounded casual as he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. “Sansa,” he repeated, louder.

“Oh—yes?” Sansa pulled off her headphones. Though Jaime was half-turned away from her as he watched water from the faucet gush down the glass, he could tell she was blushing. That made two of them. 

“How were the twins?” 

“I took them out to the park. They loved being around other children,” Sansa said, removing her headphones from her neck and shoving them in her bag. Her book fell to the floor with a heavy thud and she gasped. “I hope that didn’t wake the twins. I’m sorry.” 

“Nah, floor’s carpeted. It wasn’t too loud.” Jaime sipped the water but it didn’t help cool his face. Damn it. Was this how it was with his wife all the time? 

“Well. That’s good to hear,” Sansa said, getting to her feet. She slung her bag over her shoulder. “Um, do you or Brienne have something else for me to do? The twins are sleeping but I can, like, get you take-out or swing by the supermarket--” 

“Thank you, Sansa,” Jaime said, hoping his smile hid his blush. She had heard them. Couldn’t be helped that his wife was a screamer, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. “

That’s nice of you but we’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” She nodded and headed for the door. But the she walked back to the kitchen. Jaime looked at her. Her cheeks pink, she said, “Um, I know I don’t work on weekends but if you, uh, if you guys would like to go out for dinner during the weekend, or want to take a short trip, I can take care of Drew and Ty.”

Okay. No denying it now. She had overheard them. “It’s a nice offer. Brienne and I will think about it.” 

“Right. See you next week, then,” Sansa waved goodbye and let herself out. 

Jaime groaned and turned on the faucet again. But even when he rubbed water on his face, his cheeks remained hot. 

 

 

Brienne felt Jaime cuddle her from behind and she sighed as her back pressed against his naked chest. She lay staring out at sky and the rooftops of other buildings outside their window. Then remembering something, she quickly turned to Jaime. He was awake. “

The babies,” she said, sitting up.

Jaime put a hand on her shoulder. “I just checked on them. They’re sound asleep.” 

“They’re not hungry?” 

“Not yet. And it looks like Sansa just changed them too, before she left.

” “Sansa. . .” Jaime watched as a tomato-red flush spread across Brienne’s face like spilled paint. “Oh gods,” she groaned, falling on the bed and burying her hot face in his chest. “Fuck, did she hear us?” 

“You mean did she hear _you?_ Of course she did. She’s a grown woman, Brienne.” 

“Still,” her voice was muffled against his chest. 

“I wonder, what if we got that Loras kid? And he heard you?” Jaime couldn’t resist tormenting her. Never could. “I saw the way he was looking at you, wife. If he heard what I do to you—“ 

“He wasn’t looking at me, that’s preposterous.” “Every man has a type. I like my women blond and at least six feet tall, with sapphire eyes and legs she could wrap twice around you,” Jaime said, shifting so Brienne was under him. “My cock gets really hard when she frowns at me, hits me on the head, calls me a fucking idiot. Something tells me that kid likes it a little rough too.” 

“You think me rough? “

“Yes, and _perfect_ for _me_.” 

Brienne pulled her head from his chest and looked at him. “Do you like it rough?” 

“What do you have in mind?” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” and Brienne easily manoeuvred so he was under her this time. Jaime laughed as she licked him from throat to navel, dipping her tongue in his belly button. He sighed, burying his fingers in her hair. Brienne looked at him, her eyes soft and heavy-lidded.

“Has my debt been satisfied, my lord husband?” 

“For now.” 

“Oh. I suppose I can always pay with interest.” She licked him from hipbone to hipbone and Jaime groaned. His cock felt full and hard. 

“You can,” he said, his voice tight.

“Can’t the interest I’m about to pay now be part of a settlement you owe me? After all, you owe me a debt too,” she whispered, her lips ghosting over his taut skin, her tongue flicking at the golden curls below his stomach. “Will that arrangement work for you?” 

Jaime’s breath was harsh as she snapped the sheets away and cupped his balls. His cock reared harder towards her cheek. 

“Yes,” he gasped. 

“Oh, what a pleasure it is doing business with you, _Mr. Lannister_.” Brienne licked her lips as she turned her attention to his cock. Golden and pink, hard and long, just for her. Raising her eyes to catch Jaime’s glazed stare, she rubbed her thumb against the slit of his cock, spreading the moist, large bead.

_“Brienne,”_ he moaned.

“You seem to get bigger everytime, husband,” Brienne told him, rubbing his length her turning palms. 

Jaime’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. She smiled and continued rubbing him, playing with him. Lion that her husband was, too often he took the lead in bed. She didn’t mind. She loved it and gods, the things he did to her. _And only me,_ she thought, squeezing him. 

“Fuck,” Jaime’s voice was strangled.

B ut when she had him like this, when she held him like this, it awed her how easily Jaime submitted. Much of her technique was taught by him and many times she still wondered if she was as good as he would breathlessly declare. She had learned to trust his word. His eyes, often squinted, assessing, mischievous, got wide and overtaken by clear black pools when he shouted her name as he came in her hands. She had never seen him react with such intensity any other time. And when he looked at her afterwards, his eyes soft, she marveled at _how real_ this life was. 

Brienne lowered her head between his thighs. She inhaled deeply. Here, her husband smelled really good. Soap and skin, smooth, warm skin. She rubbed his thick length before her lips wrapped around the fat, plum-like tip and sucked. Hard. 

_“Brienne! Fuck me!”_ Jaime shouted. 

She shook her head, keeping her lips clamped around him, mumbling. 

The vibrations had Jaime shutting his eyes tight and arching towards her mouth. She licked the entire length of him, kissing the base, pressing a gentle kiss on his balls before taking one in her mouth then the other before she resumed her ministrations to his purpling cock. Jaime’s groans and pleas rose over her hungry, suckling sounds. _Gods, he tasted so good_. He was warm and pliant despite being hard, and what she could taste of his pre-cum was _so, so sweet._ Not salty at all. Definitely not weird. Not for her. 

Brienne’s swirled her tongue from tip to base before she opened her mouth and took him deep into her throat. Her jaw was going to be stiff and sore but she loved doing this to Jaime. He smelled so good. Tasted so good. _So fucking responsive_. 

Jaime’s fingers speared through her hair, gripping her head as he fucked her mouth. Brienne moaned as she felt him slip deeper down her throat. He was shaking so hard, and she knew he was close. So close. All she had to do was—“ 

“Kiss me,” Jaime’s voice was gruff as he easily pulled Brienne up and to his chest. 

Her mouth was still open and he took the opportunity to push his tongue in, tasting himself. Brienne’s nails dugs in his shoulders while his hands angled her head up, helpless from the possession of his kiss. 

“I was still collecting,” she whispered when he released her mouth to nibble on her throat and collarbone. 

“It’s only interest, wasn’t it? Collect later,” he said, wrapping her arms and legs around him so that when he turned, she was flat on her back and ready. He grinned. “I’m collecting now. _I want your cunt._ ” 

He rose to his knees, hooking her long legs on his elbows and thrust into her cunt. Brienne clung to the bedposts, the force of his thrusts knocking her head towards the headboard. She pushed against him, meeting the violence of his thrusts, giving it to him, _giving it to him good._

She smiled at when she saw his face twist, a sign that he was coming. But then Jaime’s eyes flashed, he shook his head and rotated his hips. 

_“Oh gods, Jaime!”_ Brienne shrieked. 

“Come for me, wife,” he commanded, reaching between the spread lips of her cunt to play with her clit.

His strokes were rough, maybe painful, maybe delicious. 

Brienne gasped, feeling the familiar lash on her body that had her arching towards him in a beautiful, deep bow. Jaime groaned as her cunt fisted hard around his plunging cock and he slumped towards her, his weight on his forearms as his thrusts quickened. She tightened around him a final time before her legs fell to the sides, spread open. 

He took her lips in a hard, penetrating kiss as his cock spilled in her. 

She sighed, parting her lips so he could taste her, and she him. 

“Jaime,” she whispered. “Jaime. I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too,” he told her, wrapping his arms around her. 

She closed her eyes as he brushed his lips against her eyelids. “Let’s not go too long without each other again.” 

“I swear it,” Brienne opened her eyes.

“And I swear it,” Jaime said, taking her hand in his, kissing her knuckles. 

He rolled onto his back and pulled Brienne to his chest. When she started pressing little kisses down his throat, he closed his eyes and began to drift to the clouds. Brienne looked up at him and bit her lip. 

“Rest,” she said. “I’ll be collecting soon.” 

He kept his eyes closed as a cocky grin spread across his face. “Not if I collect first.” 

Brienne closed her eyes, burrowing her head against his chest. She had just drifted to sleep when the familiar, high-pitched cry from one of the twins reached their ears.

Despite feeling weak from the force of their orgasms, Jaime and Brienne sat up fluidly. He squeezed her thigh. 

“Let me,” he said, and began to turn to stand. He reached for his pants. He had just put them on when he saw Brienne stand and get a t-shirt from the dresser. 

“Wife, I told you. I want to.” 

“And I want to as well, husband.” Brienne pulled the t-shirt down past her breasts and faced him. 

Her hair was tousled, a wispy, crushed halo. Her face was pink, her eyes brighter than when the sun shone on the sapphire waters of Tarth. The smile on her face reached right into Jaime’s heart. She held out her hand to him.

“Let’s go together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soo. . .I'm not yet done with The Lannisters Are Coming, it seems. And that's okay!
> 
> I'm so grateful for the wonderful comments and to those who made the time to read my work. I wonder if I'll ever stop writing about them? Nah, next question.
> 
> While my intention was to stop at Loving Harder and More, Jaime and Brienne simply refuse to let me go. If you noticed, the last two didn't have a lot of sex so. . .I thought, well, I'm bring the sexy(y) back. How will Jaime and Brienne make time for each other?


End file.
